Uchiha Reborn
by lyokophantom
Summary: Somehow, Reed Gates gained the Mangekyou Sharingan without knowingly killing anyone. Set in the present day, Reed discovers the power of the Uchiha within himself. Too bad his sensei, Caitlyn, his girlfriend, finds herself wanting his power.
1. Secrets

**I'm taking a small break from my other Naruto fic, Shadowstealer, to bring to life an idea thats been nagging me for awhile now. It's in the main characters POV. Basicaly, its a modern day Naruto fic, with a few characters that are the descendants of the characters of the Naruto world. Enjoy!**

* * *

Something wasn't right. I could feel whatever power was inside me flicker, as if trying to cast a cosmic glow on the walls of my room. Then, I felt pain shooting through my head. It was as if it was tearing apart my thoughts, searching for something that wasn't there.

I closed my eyes, willing the pain to go away. What I didn't know, was that my eyes had already been closed for nearly six hours. I opened my eyes. The pain had disipated, leaving only the dream in which it had existed. The dream was already fading too.

A rusty summer breeze blew gently through my open window, cooled only slightly by the night. I guess summer hadn't been hindered by the fact that school still had a week left. Not that it mattered, because our finals had finished just yesterday, now all that was left was... nothing.

We'd give all our textbooks back, clean out of lockers, say goodbye to school and hello to summer. How all that could dragged in over a week was beyond me. Well, there was the end of the year dance, and the barbecque, but that was it. Those were the only two things to look forward to before summer.

The wind died, and all that was left was a black cloak littered with diamonds. The cloak was withering though, as the first signs of sunlight cracked over the mountains.

Quietly, I slipped into a tee shirt, pants, and my pair of white Nike sneakers. Then, I leapt out the window of my bedroom, and fell two stories to the ground below.

I landed easily. Yeah, thats right. I jumped out of my bedroom window two stories high and landed, completely unharmed. That was one of the strange things about me. That was one of the signs that I knew the power that I feel in my dreams is real.

I walked across the lawn, and as soon as my feet hit the sidewalk, I began to jog. The top of the sun was showing quite clearly now, and I saw what looked like a crow fly off in the distance.

About a half hour later, I snuck back into my house, and showered, dressed, grabbed my school bag, and headed back out for school.

I always headed to school early because I loved the quiet emptiness of it, and I always could keep my private thoughts safe. Only when the hall was full of secrets being revealed and emotions trailing behind did I lock up my secrets. The school wasn't completely empty though. I passed through the entrance and into the hall of my eight grade class.

I couldn't see her head, but she had the body of an athelete. She wore shorts just above the knees, and white sneakers similar to mine.

Then, she slammed her locker door shut, and I saw her face. She was pretty, gorgeous, no, beautiful. Her raven hair went slightly below her shoulders,her lips were a deep pink, her cheeks held a rich blush that made me think of treasure. And blue, grey eyes that I wanted to explore.

I ran a hand through my hair, which hung only a few inches above my shoulder, and couldn't help but finally realize how we both had black hair. She walked away, her feet echoing softly in the harshly lit halls.

I approached my locker, and it was only as I opened it that I realized that the one that had been empty next to me this entire school year was the one the girl had opened, probably putting her school bag away.

It struck me curious as to why someone would move or transfer to a different school when there was only about a week of school left. I shrugged it off though, figuring I might as well go and talk to who I was already hoping I would share Freshmen classes with next year.

I disposed of my school bag in my locker then strode in the direction of the girl. She'd turned a corner, probably heading for the library, I guessed.

I rounded the corner, and I caught a glimpse of her raven hair through the door of the library. Not knowing why, I broke into a jog. I reached the door quickly, and opened the door.

Pitch blackness was what met me on the other side. "Hello," was all I managed to say before there was a flash of light, and pain. I yelped, grabbing my head. Then, instantly the light was gone.

It wasn't possible. The library was gone, and I found myself standing on what could only be a battlefield. Everything was black and white, as if someone had greedily taken all the color of the world.

There was destruction everywhere, proud buildings had been destroyed, bodies lay strewn like all of a child's favorite toys, and it looked as if none of it ended. The destruction sprawled to a bland line of white that had to be the horizon.

I felt like God, for I was standing on an ocean. An ocean that held nothing but quiet death. I didn't want to be God. Then someone spoke, "This is your generations future if you do not awaken the power that runs through your blood."

I whirled around, and gasped, for I was staring at what looked like an older version of myself! He wore strange clothes, that had a strangely familiar symbol on the front.

Then the man disappeared, along with the sea of destruction I stood upon.

* * *

I was on my knees, and I felt myself falling forward. Blindly I caught myself with one hand. No, that wasn't right. I hadn't caught myself, she'd caught me.

I opened my eyes, and they instantly focused. I was more aware of every tiny action in that library than I ever could have been. And I saw her mouth forming words before she'd even spoke them.

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine."

We'd said it at the exact same time. I'd somehow read her mind. No, I'd read her lips. My hair had fallen into my face and all I could see of the girl who saved me was those same pink lips, and one of those blue, grey eyes.

I brushed my hair out of my face, and instantly I felt my senses return to normal. I looked at the girl who'd caught me.

"Thanks, uhh..."

"Oh, you're welcome, and the name's Caitlyn, Caitlyn Swann.

"Uhh, Reed, Reed Gates. And thanks again."

I sat up realizing I was on the floor just in front of the door. I looked at Caitlyn, and thought I saw her look at me with a flicker of suspicion.

"What?"

Instantly, the look was gone. "Nothing, just thought I saw... never mind. Wait, what happened to you?"

I just shrugged, using it as a cover to hide that fact that I was struggling to decide what really _had _happened to me, and whether to tell her or not.

I stood up, feeling a little weak, and I had to make a bit of an effort to keep my balance. "You need to go the nurse?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine in a minute."

"Really, how do you know?"

"I don't I just do, but then again nothing like this has happend to me before."

"So, you wanna go to the nurse or not?" She sounded slightly annoyed by my indecision.

"No," I replied, "The only thing that even hurts is my head, and you caught me before I could even hit it on the floor so I don't know what a nurse could do."

"Yeah well, be careful, I may not be around to save you again, if I hadn't seen you come in from the anatomy section I wouldn't have even known you were having an episode."

My eyebrows arched. "Wait, you saw me come in from the anatomy section?" Caitlyn nodded.

"But I collapsed as soon as I took a step in, and the anatomy section is over there." I pointed across the library to a group of shelves laden with books almost one hundred feet away.

I watched as a look of unease set itself into Caitlyn's face. It was the look of someone whose lie had been torn to pieces with brutal reality. "I move pretty fast," she said simply, her voice not matching the look on her face.

"Yeah I bet you can," I said glancing at her calves, where she definitely packed some muscle, "because you look like you're in pretty good shape.

I saw what may have been the slightest deepening of red in her cheeks, before she said, "Well, I see ya later." Then she brushed past me, opened the door, and was gone.

For a while I just stood there, trying to absorb what had just happened to me. I'd seen an older version of myself, and yet the clothes he wore whispered of a different time and place. And that battlefield looked somethig like the Battle of Gettysburg. (The biggest battle of the Civil War.) I remembered what my history teacher had told me, "When the battle was over, the bodies were so thick you could walk across the entire perimeter of the battlefield without touching the ground."

I shuddered. Then the strange sensation of what had happened to me after I'd woken up. Everything had been so sharp and focused, and I'd been able to answer the question just by seeing the movement of her lips.

I wasn't stupid, I knew something was going on. I heard a door slam near the back of the library, and I felt something strange. Somehow I sensed a cold danger, something that was evil enough that it could tear me apart. And yet, I accepted it self-conciously, with an equally cold indifference. It was as though I knew I could handle what was coming, but that wouldn't be easy.

I didn't care what my instincts told me. I this was about the power inside me, then i didn't want to stick around to see who was gonna walk around that corner.

I slipped out the door and back into the hall, which now had trickles of fellow students running about. I strode quickly down the hall, and with a sense of relief rounded the corner. Whatever danger I'd felt before was quickly fading.

The crowd of students thickened, as the bell rang. I caught sight of my best friend Cole. Cole was tall, only a few inches away from six feet. He was about half a head taller than me and my average height. His locker was below was a few doors down from mine.

I approached, "Hey Cole, you checked the new girl yet?"

Cole slammed his locker with his History textbook in hand, "Yeah," he grinned, "she looks pretty cute, don't ya think."

I grinned, "Yeah. To bad I'm supposendly taken." I rolled my eyes, because that was practically the pre-Freshmen law. If you like a girl, and she like you back, then boom. You guys were a couple. Her name was Alexis, and she was pretty, smart, athletic, the entire package. The only problem was we both were slightly shy around each other.

We both knew we harboured feelings for each other, but we chose not to show openly. At least... not all the time. Cole, who's actually a bit of a player, was always telling me what to do when I was with her.

I didn't know that soon it wouldn't matter. That everything was going to fall apart.

The bell rang for the final time of the day, signifying the last day we would truly have to do any kind of work. Tomorrow would be the dance and the barabeque right after. Of course, we'd be cleaning out our lockers and turning in textbooks, so I guess I lied when I said we had no work left to do. The day after would be a short one.

We'd say our goodbyes, promise to meet friends later, and then head for at least one of the several summer vacation parties that had become a legendary tradition since the first grade.

The sun was still high in the sky when we walked out the doors. "You feel like grabbing a burger with Alexis before you head home Reed?" Cole asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Cole, even if we went, I know you'd tag along, trying to read me verses of your little Bible of Picking Up Chicks, that you carry around in that big head.

"Hey," snapped Cole, faking offense, "That book is the holy grail of getting girls, don't soil it with your sarcasm."

I laughed, "That's a another thing Cole, you say the weirdest things sometimes."

He punched me in the shoulder, "Yeah well, I guess girls like it when boys say weird things."

"Yeah, because it only proves that you two must be from another planet," a female voice called. Alexis appeared, with long, fiery, read hair that went almost to her waist. Her green eyes spoke of intelligence, and indeed, if it hadn't been for Alexis and setting up, 'study dates' with me, I don't think I ever would've passed Algebra.

I smiled playfully at her, the thought of Caitlyn that I'd been keeping at the back of my mind quickly diminished. "Yeah well Alexis, I came to Earth just for you," I said.

"Aahh, so sweet," she gushed, interlacing her fingers with mine. I let my eyes let off of Alexis's pretty face just to taunt Cole. "See, I don't need your so called "Bible," to make a girl go gaga.

"Hey," Alexis said, punching me in the shoulder, "I was not going gaga over your one little line."

I rubbed my shoulder, faking a pained look. "Everyone is punching my shoulder, what'd it ever do to you?"

"Aah, don't worry," Alexis said, then whispered, "It's you right one I like to lay on during our study dates."

I could feel my face heating up, and Alexis knew perfectly well what she was doing. She knew how I would react when she whispered like that. As if daring me to explore whatever secrets she held.

We walked across the pavement, heading onto Main Street. Our little hideaway town of Stony Falls, Idaho was small. Only about thirteen hundred people lived here. I loved it too. Everyone wasn't necessarily friendly, but mostly we all got along great.

Then a thought creeped into my head. But with small towns, secrets aren't too safe, because if they're spilled, they don't have to spread far before everyone knows.

Once again, I felt the power inside me flicker, and then it flared when I saw Caitlyn. Unless these powers were somehow making me delerious, I could've sworn I saw her eyes go from blue-grey, to a crimson red.

Then she turned, and all I could see was, I had to admit, her nicely formed bottom riding along as she walked.


	2. Succumbing To Teachings

**For those who read my first chapter, I know it was boring. But I needed to introduce the main characters because these aren't characters that you already know about, and how they're going to act. Anyway, on with chapter 2.**

* * *

Crossing the street, with Alexis by me, we headed over to Paper Ice. They had the best smoothies, milkshakes, and ice cream I'd ever tasted. We entered, and were hit by a wave of commotion. Paper Ice was always popular, but in the summer, when people were seeking relief from the heat, it became chaotic.

I spotted a nearby table that had just been washed, and quickly led Alexis over to it. "So you mind telling me why you were staring at the new girl's, oh whats her name, Caitlyn's butt?"

A waitress had approached as she said this, and my words containing my favorite dish died in my mouth. I glanced at the waitress, and waved my hand, "Give us a minute will ya?"

The waitress frowned, "Whatever Reed, but don't cause to much of a ruckus when this turns into an arguement, or I'll turn you in to Mom and Dad."

A faked mock surprise, "No, my big sis Lizzie, you wouldn't dare..." Lizzie, my eighteen year old sister, walked off. Reluctantly I faced Alexis again, knowing there may be a battle.

"You gonna answer my question or not, Reed?"

"Look I glanced at it..."

"You stared for a good five seconds."

"Sorry I don't know how it happened, it just..."

"Yeah, you boys never seem to be able to control yourselves."

Alexis's expression softened slightly. "I guess I can't blame you though, because those shorts she was wearing couldn't have been any tighter, and she had a perfect ass."

I felt kind've weird hearing her say that, but I shrugged it off. I was off the hook, so what did it matter? Lizzie must of noticed how we both relaxed, because she approached us again.

"Just the usual Liz, for both of us," I said lightly.

Liz rolled her eyes, "You think you're so cool saying that and me knowing what you mean. You don't own the place little bro."

"So," I shot back cooly, "it doesn't really matter does it, not when you do know I want nothing more than a chocolate shake, and Alexis wants nothing more than a vanilla one."

Almost ten minutes later, the shakes showed up, which relieved me, because Alexis just ate up all the flirty things I said to her. The only problem was I was running out of things to feed her.

When the cups were near empty, I paid, I slapped a tip for my sister on the table, and we left. We said goodbye, and squeezed hands one more time before we went our opposite ways home.

I rounded the corner of an abandoned building that had once been an old toy store. The place had been extremely popular back in the day, but now it was the only sagging building in town that we considered haunted.

I'd passed it a hundred times, and the building still creeped me out. Ugly clowns faces stared through the dirty window, while dolls hung on the ceiling. It gave me chills, but the chill I had that day was different.

I felt like I'd been physically punched by the icy feeling that crept over me. I felt very cold, very weak, as though I'd been through an exhausting battle.

"_You're going to die, simply because I was ordered to kill you. In a way thats rather sad, because I hadn't expected this to be so easy, I'd expected more from an Uchiha who holds so much power. Ironically though, that power that you don't even know how to wield is the very reason you must die."_

I could feel myself growing weaker, and my surroundings were darkening. The pavement I was standing on was turning into a black ocean, and soon I'd fall into it.

"_You sound proud of yourself."_ It was my voice, and yet I heard it as though from a great distance, and I hadn't opened my mouth.

My distant voice spoke again. "_You probably think you've destroyed what remains of the Uchiha clan, but in truth you haven't. I'm still breathing... and I still have enough chakra left to kill you!"_

I heard the other voice, and recognized it as a boy's, "_Why you little... Ice Style: Ice Fa..."_

The voice was cut off, and I heard an odd crackling sound, then screaming... then nothing.

The darkness retreated, taking the cold and crackling sound with it. I found myself breathing heavily, and leaning heavily against the wall.

I felt a strange sensation as my eyes began to focus way beyond a normal level, and it was only then that I noticed a black haired girl with tight shorts and a low cut shirt that she hadn't been wearing before.

Caitlin stood on the opposite side of the street, and if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn her eyes were red. Well, those red eyes were gazing at me with curiosity.

Then, Caitlyn jerked her head and turned back around, heading for a nearby alley. She wanted me to follow her. I'd give her what she wanted. I don't know why, but somehow I knew that Caitlyn knew something. Something she hadn't told me when I had my first little episode.

I crossed the street, lucky there wasn't a passing car because I wasn't even paying attention. I entered the alley, and stopped ten feet in when I realized Caitlyn was staring straight at me from about twenty feet ahead of me.

"So, you're an Uchiha," she said coldly. I stiffened, for that was the name I'd heard myself using, and the guy who was about to kill me.

"That's the third time I've heard that name, so you wanna tell me if I'm a, uh, uh, an Uchiha."

Caitlyn smirked, "I know you're an Uchiha, because when you collapsed in the library," Caitlyn's eyes changed. They were red with what looked like three tomoes in them, circling the pupil. She continued, "you had eyes almost just like this, except they had only one tomoe in each eye. That's the first level of Sharingan."

"Sharingan?"

"Yep, and Reed, this is one of the things that happens when you reach the third level." The tomoes in her eyes actually started to spin around and around her pupil.

I was hypnotized, and couldn't stop staring. Then my vision was cut off, as a curtain of blackness surrounded me. I hit the ground without even knowing it.

There were no voices that time, but I felt a dull pounding that grew stronger as scrabbled for cosciousness. The pounding thundered in my ears with every pulse of pain that clapped through my head.

I remembered seeing Caitlyn, with red and black eyes. Then there'd been nothing. I groaned feeling the back of my head. A goose egg had stuffed itself under my sin and I grimanced with the pain.

It was only now that I looked at my surroundings. I was in what looked like an abadoned building, because the walls were peeling and rotting wood floor had several holes in it.

I was lying on sagging air mattress. I managed to get to my feet, muttering one of my sister's favorite curses, before making my way to the slightly ajar door across the room.

I crossed the path of light shining through the one dirty window to my left. The light was stark and tangent, as though somethig changed the light before it entered the room.

Then I heard footsteps heading directly for the door, directly towards me. Instinctively I stepped back. The door squeaked open, and Caitlyn appeared.

Instantly I felt anger boil to the surface. "What the hell did you do to me? You had those wacko eyes and as soon as I looked at them," a clapped my hands, "bang, lights out."

Caitlyn simply stood there, with what looked like a smirk on her face, "Yeah well you have those wacko eyes to you know. You have Sharingan eyes just like me."

"Wait but, how..."

"Sit down Reed, it'll be easier to explain."

I obeyed, and turned right back around, heading for the air mattress. I had sat down, while Caitlyn stayed standing. "So," Caitlyn started, "you've heard the name Uchiha before have you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but it happened just before you had me follow you into the alley." I looked around, "Where are we exactly?"

Caitlyn glanced out the window before answering, "Below the old toystore, you know, the one that even you older kids around here seem to be afraid of."

Despite myself, a flicker of fear did indeed sneak across my features, and Caitlyn noticed. She smirked again, "Geez, what could've happened around here that makes you all fear the place so much.

A little annoyed I stood up, "The storekeeper hung himself right in the front window. He must've done it during the night because no one knew 'til someone passed the shop really early in the morning. People say the only witnesses to his hanging are the clowns and dolls, and that there frozen smiles tell the story."

I felt a surge of satisfaction when I saw Caitlyn's smirk fade, "Hmm, wasn't expecting to hear anything like that. Did he seem happy? Why would we kill himself?"

I shrugged, "I was only little back then, and naturally the guy was friendly. I mean you own a toy store for kids, how can you not be even a little nice. My mom was surprised by it though, she said that the dude had a troubled childhood but had a really good life since."

"I gues it doesn't make much sense then," Caitlyn muttered.

"I guess not." I don't know why, but I felt unusually calm, despite all the strange things that kept swimming around me. I couldn't explain it, but it was like a part of me had been prepared for this happen a long time ago.

"So, can we get back to the subject of Sharingans and Uchihas please," I asked.

Caitlyn faced me, "Yeah, and the first thing for you to learn is to use your Sharingan, as it's your bloodline's natural trait for survival. You've activated it while subconcious, when you're coming back from one of your little episodes. Now though, you've gotten learn to control it."

"Wait though, why do I have this... ability? I mean, you realize I've got a lot of questions right?"

Caitlyn sighed impatiently, "Yeah I know, but to Hell with the stupid questions for now, you need to be prepared for what's to come."

"What's coming?"

"Just a bunch of powerful ninja that all have the ability to kill you at your current state with a flick of one of their wrists," Caitlyn snapped.

"Well how are you gonna prepare me then?" I asked.

"Simple, I'll train you," she replied dryly. "I'm a ninja too, and a good one at that."

I don't know where the next words came from but they came out never the less, "A good ninja doesn't make a good teacher, especially one whose the same age as me and dresses so..." I didn't dare finish the sentence.

Caitlyn's eyes seemed to fly with sparks of anger, "Dresses like what?" She was daring me to answer the question, challenging me.

"Well, sexy," I said cooly, trying not to show intimidation. "I mean, come one," I continued, "call me a perv but just cause you've developed really well doesn't mean you need to dress to seduce."

The kunai was at my throat before I could blink. The blade may have not bitten my flesh, but Caitlyn drove daggers through my eyes just by the look she gave me.

Caitlyn grinned a little wickedly, "You know, if you weren't speaking the truth and you didn't have Uchiha blood coursing through your veins, then your tongue would be lying on the floor by now."

She dropped the kunai from my throat and sighed. I rubbed the spot where the kunai had whispered of drawn blood on my neck. "So just cause I told the truth you aren't gonna slice me up, huh?"

Caitlyn, unexpectedly, laughed, "Well, Reed, the first step for a master and her apprentice to succeed is to agree on something." Her wicked grin once again played across her lips before adding, "And that something is my awesome body."

* * *

I was bleeding. I struggled to rise back to my feet, and barely managed to do so. The cut on my shoulder would be difficult to conceal from my parents, but I would manage. Caitlyn stood several feet away from me, smirking slightly.

"Come on Reed, one more go to try to activate that Sharingan," she called, settling into a fighting stance with her eyes in their normal state.

I charged, throwing three shuriken towards her, but she dodged easily. Even without her Sharingan, and even after three months of training me, I still wasn't able to activate my Sharingan.

With a cry I jumped into the air, using my chakra. That was what the first month of training had been all about: chakra control. It was the one thing I was really good at... so far.

Caitlyn simply side stepped, but I managed to land easily. For a moment we were frozen, and then Caitlyn whispered in my ear, "The blood isn't boiling enough Reed, you need to get angry, you need the Uchiha in you to come to life."

Then I was on my hands and knees as she delivered a sharp blow to my back. I silent scream of pain escaped my mouth, but luckily Caitlyn couldn't see past my hair hanging over my face.

"Thats good enough for today Reed, and I'm impressed to see you learned the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu so fast.

"No, it's not good enough..."

"Reed! What the..."

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," I roared. I din't know what had taken over. It was like I'd become obsessed with the Sharingan, like I would need it to survive at that very moment. I wanted to do nothing more than unleash everything I had in that one moment, sucking out all the potential of my Uchiha blood in hope of awakening it's greatest weapon and defense.

I couln't unleash everything I had at once though, it was too dangerous, and somehow I knew that despite the gap in power between me and Caitlyn, to unleash everything would kill her, and even myself.

Meanwhile Caitlyn flew into the air, desperate to avoid the howling flames. Then the flames dissipated with a reproachful growl, and Caitlyn hit the ground feet first. "Nice move you idiot! You just about fried the person who trying to keep your damn life alive!"

I simply brushed off her outburst, angry at my loss of control, and even angry at the fact that I had only managed to singe her. "I need better jutsus Caitlyn, teach me something that'll make up for my lack of freakin' red eyes!"

"There's nothing wrong with the Fire Ball Jutsu! You just aren't skilled enough to connect with it yet!" Caitlyn roared.

"Well how could I be, I've only been training for three months, when I'd normally have years of education before taking on ninjas of your calibur?" I shot back. I was going too far, and I knew what was going to happen.

"Well Reed," Caitlyn said much quieter, solemnly, "I guess we'll just have to go another round then shall we?" Howling shurikens were my answer. Caitlyn dodged before replying with an explosive kunai. I dodged it easily, with plenty of time before the explosive seal would go off.

It embedded itself into a nearby tree, and I quickly went through the seals as the seal exploded. It was only as I was inhaling, preparing to unleash fire that the enormous tree behind me fell. Its branches hissed madly as the tree plummeted on to me.

Mt brain locked, but then out of sheer instinct, I exhaled. Fire leapt from my mouth and quickly devoured the branches about to harm me. I stood quite still, stunned, as a ring of fire burned stubbornly around me.

I faced Caitlyn, "Ok fine, you've proven your point, the damn jutsu has its uses!"

Caitlyn merely smirked while I leapt over the flames. "I hope that taught you a lesson Reed. Never quell the capabilities of any jutsu, even a C-Rank one like the Fire Ball Jutsu. In the end, they all have some use."

I bowed my head, my pride wounded from being defeated by a girl. That fact that she was my teacher and I her student didn't help. But I briefly swallowed my pride, and muttered a response above the noise of the dying flames warming my back.

"Yes sensei."

I looked up and I found my heart rate, which had finally returned to normal, skyrocket. Caitlyn had come right up to me, without a sound. And without realizing it I found myself staring at a pair of ample, large breasts (at least for a teenager.)

Well not exactly staring, but I definitely got a good look, and I quickly faced Caitlyn, staring into her rather pretty eyes. She was still smirking, but it was a different smirk. Suddenly she leaned in, and all those feelings I'd been hiding suddenly roared to the surface, because I knew she was going to kiss me.

"Nice, aren't they? I guess you like'em big." Then I briefly felt her lips on my right cheek, and she was gone. A burning that had nothing to do with the nearby fire swelled within me, before thoughts of Alexis cooled me to the point where only the flames kept the feelings of cold betrayal at temporary bay.

Alexis and Caitlyn were almost total opposites. Alexis was fun and polite, while Caitlyn was rather closed and rude. Alexis, while liking to wear things that would catch my eye, didn't dress, quite frankly, as sexy as Caitlyn. And yet, I couldn't help but fell attracted to the bad girl of my own teacher.

Caitlyn dressed in a way that made a lot of boys' imagination spin with fantasy, which, well, probably further caused activity below the waistline. None of this had happened to me due to the fact that I was already taken, and Caitlyn was my teacher, my sensei.

Now, though, Caitlyn had given me a glimpse into her true feelings, and I found my treacherous hopes might be coming true. I didn't know it was those hopes that would help me awaken and control my sharingan.

I had never looked forward to my next training session with Caitlyn anymore than I had that day. It was like as soon as I saw Caitlyn, I burned inside, and yet I'd made no hand signs or inhaled to breathe out fire. There, in the woods ten miles away from home, our training began.

Unfortunately, Caitlyn's original smirk had returned, but her seductive black training gear remained. On that day black quickly became my favorite color as well. It was then that I realized that Caitlyn was not going to discuss what had happened the day before.

"Reed."

"Caitlyn-sensei."

This was how we always began our training sessions. Then, Caitlyn produced a scroll behind her back, before holding it out promptly to me. It was small and the paper was worn yellow with age, but it almost seemed to radiate a shadow of power, as if allowing a morself of the power it could grant the ninja who studied the scroll.

I reached forward to grab it, only for it to disappear back behind Caitlyn's back as she jerked it away. "You will get this jutsu to study if you can beat me in hand to hand combat." I reply was only a groan, because we'd barely touched on the basics of taijutsu, having mainly focused on chakra control, jutsus, and the proper use of chakra in combat.

"Come on Caitlyn, you haven't even taught me any taijutsu yet! How the hell am I gonna beat you, when your probably know how to kill people with a single blow!"

"Quit whining Reed, the worst I'll do to you is wound your pride and give you another kiss when your all black and blue."

"Wha-!" Caitlyn's kick sent me stumbling, it had been a solid blow to the chest. Had I lost my balance, Caitlyn's next blow might've very nearly ended the fight. Luckily, I recovered and quickly blocked her next kick, aimed for my head.

"Come on Reed, aren't boys supposed to be good at fighting?" Caitlyn taunted, obviously trying to anger me, to not pull my punches.

What she didn't know was that I wasn't going to pull my punches anyway. That kick had driven thoughts of her lips right out of my mind, and now I viewed her only as my teacher and an obstacle in my way of a new jutsu.

I sent a right hook, and I was almost surprised at the speed of it more than Caitlyn was. Those rigorous months of training were payiing off, now I only wondered if I'd be able to cash in. Caitlyn barely managed to duck it, her Sharingan not activated.

Quick as a cat she grabbed my air-pummeling fist and twisted, before sending a kick as I stepped in to get my wrist free. Instinctively I grabbed her leg, lessening the impact of the blow. I couldn't help but notice how my arm was around her thigh, and how our grappling had gave us only inches of space apart.

That was when Caitlyn's next move totally caught me off guard. She leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. Stunned, I let go of her leg as she released my wrist. I found a deep hidden pleasure growling inside at the taste of her, and then all of it was shattered with a knee to the gut.

I didn't even realize I was struggling for breathe before a fist to my lower back brought me to my hands and knees. Then a kunai was at my neck as I collapsed, finally drawing breath. I found my image of the sky above filled by Caitlyn, who gave me that 'other' smirk. She was on top of me holding the kunai to my throat.

The feeling of being under Caitlyn like I was brought back those feelings of pleasure, and it gave me the boldness to say, "If you freakin' like me you just had to say so, I know that kiss was more than a diversion."

"Well, I'm not so good with words, actions have always suited me better," Caitlyn replied.

"Sorry Caitlyn, but I need to hear you say it."

"Damn it Reed! Fine! I love you!"

My reply was a kiss. "Sometimes actions kick words's butt though," I whispered into her mouth.

Then we started doing this open mouth tongue thing that I guess is the actual version of what's called making out.

Suddenly I rolled, and now our roles were switched. "Don't you know it's the guy who has to be on top?"

Caitlyn grinned, "I'm not the kind of girl that likes to lie down quietly."

I laid a hand on her cheek, and let it slowly slide down her neck before teasing the cleavage of her breasts. I would've normally never done anything like that, but the way she dressed just screamed touch me.

Caitlyn shivered, obviously enjoying the touch, then her hand slipped down, lightly rubbing my arousing penis. I nearly moaned, but slowly the reality of what we were on the verge of doing seeped into our river of pleasure like a poison.

I kissed her once more before saying, "We can touch, but we can't go that far, not until we're older."

Caitlyn frowned slightly, "I guess but still, I've never been so turned on, and I can practically feel what could happen if we went further. Reed it feels good."

"You're telling me, but let's wait for the right time." My words were strained through a fog of wet dreams, and I felt Caitlyn clutch at the out side column that had pushed my pants outward.

"Well Reed, waiting not my thing.." she followed this by a tiny moan as I interrupted her by putting my tongue between her breasts before sliding it up into her mouth. I was enjoying the fact that for once I was in control, "Maybe if you didn't dress like you did this would've never happened," I teased.

"Well if you weren't so good with your tongue this definitely wouldn't have happened," Caitlyn said.

"Still, we can't go that far, it isn't right."

"Oh fine, I guess we're still the good guys in the end though," Caitlyn said, wriggling away from me so that we stood to face each other. Well we weren't exactly facing each other, because I kept glancing at her breasts and the pink bra strap that had been revealed. That didn't stop me from noticing that Caitlyn was staring at a something below my waist.

"I guess you like it big don't ya?" I said, with a grin, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh please, you only got so big and hard because you were imagining rubbing it right between my awesome, enormous..."

There was sharp thud that halted Caitlyn's flow of words, and instantly we found our eyes on a explosive kunai, and already the seal was burning. Instinctively, Caitlyn and I made a chakra powered leap away from the explosion that ensued a second later.


	3. Roots Of The Bloodline

**Next chapter is up finally! I've always enjoyed the fighting scenes more than anything else so I hope you guys like it. Also if you're looking for more great fights, check out my other story, Shadowstealer. It's already got several fights in it. Also I'd like to clarify that Reed and Caitlyn are NOT related, though they are the descendants of two brothers from thousands of years ago, I repeat they are NOT related.**

* * *

The explosion echoed in my ears, synchronizing with the rapid beating of my heart. I stood up quickly and noticed Caitlyn was already sprinting across the training field toward the enemy ninja. That was the first thing that locked into my brain, that the ninjas that intended to kill me had finally taken their first stroke.

That first stroke was in the form of a young woman. She was clad in a simle green robe, but I suspected that under the robe was a fully armed ninja. As I ran to catch up with Caitlyn, I noticed she had red hair, cut just below the ears.

She wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't quite ugly either, but simply plain. Caitlyn and I stopped a safe distance away from her. "Who the hell are you?" Caitlyn snapped.

"None of your concern, Caitlyn, and... Reed, I believe it is." Her voice was dangerously soft, as if it were bait luring you into a trap. It reminded me vaguely of Caitlyn's voice when we'd... well. held each other.

"How do you know our names," I asked, slightly surprised. The young woman laughed, which rang with arrogance.

"Everyone who is a true shinobi knows the names of the last of the Uchiha!"

It was the last thing she said before she attacked, throwing shuriken, and Caitlyn and I responded with defensive swings of our kunai. Still she continued to throw shuriken, and we blocked, until she was almost right on top of us.

She suddenly leapt into the air, and as I made a useless thrust, Caitlyn leapt into the air after her. Then the deadly kunoichis flashed back and forth, landing on the ground or a nearby tree before quickly leaping up again.

Finally I saw my chance, as the woman landed near me, her back to me. I went through the hand signs as quickly as I could, because I had my chance. It was only as I completed the final sign that I noticed Caitlyn leaping straight at the woman, and at the same time the woman tossed something into the air.

There was blinding flash of white light, and i threw up my hands to shield my eyes, canceling the jutsu. As the light finally began to fade I noticed Caitlyn and the woman both going through hand signs on opposite sides of the field.

"Reed, together." Caitlyn cried, her hands hanging in the final sign. I nodded and quickly followed suit, and together we breathed...

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Enormous flames barrelled toward the enemy kunuoich, and, though I couldn't be sure, I thought I saw her grin. I only had time to watch her throw off her robe before the flames hit their mark in an explosion of howling flames.

"Nice try Caitlyn, but I'm afraid your student isn't the only one whose completely outclassed in this battle."

I jerked my gaze just in time to watch the woman plunge her kunai into Caitlyn's back, and it was only as horror welled inside me that I watched Caitlyn fall into a puddle of muddy water. Somehow the woman had avoided the blast and reached Caitlyn, I thought. "She's fast, too bad Caitlyn saw it coming," I muttered.

The woman turned her gaze towards me, completely unperturbed at having been thwarted of killing Caitlyn, and blurred out of sight.

"What the..." was all I managed before I heard shuriken shrieking towards my head from behind.

"Reed duck!" I heard Caitlyn shriek, and I immediately obeyed. The shuriken flew over my head, and two of them embedded themselves into the right shoulder of the kunuoich standing inches in front of me, a kunai held limply in her right hand.

The enemy had taken a direct approach, I figured, probably zig-zagging up to me. But Caitlyn must've seen it, using her Sharingan. I turned around, and sure enough, saw Caitlyn with crimson eyes.

The enemy kunuoich seemed temporarily stunned by the painful interruption, her guard down. I leapt forward, swinging the kunai toward her neck. Amazingly she ducked, losing only a few red locks of hair. I spun around, directing a kick, but she ducked. Quite suddenly, a hand jerked me from behind, and I was thrown backwards.

I rolled and quickly stood. Caitlyn had thrown me. "Your not ready yet Reed, your not fast enough yet, plus... well you know." I knew what she meant when she trailed off: My lack of Sharingan eyes.

I felt a prideful anger bubble inside me, but I knew in the end she was right. I had not even made any kind of blow against the young woman, and now I watched in dismay as she yanked the shuriken from her shoulder before rotating her arm a bit. Then the woman smirked.

"Yes you little genin washout, let the real ninjas play."

"Reed stay back, and shut it you piece of trash!" Caitlyn growled, Sharingan flashing.

"You'll only make me silent in death Caitlyn," the woman said.

Caitlyn blurred out of sight, before nailing the woman with a vertical kick to the jaw, and for a moment, she was actually suspended in the air. I noticed Caitlyn's fist glowing with red chakra, and I stared in amazement as she drove her fist into the woman's chest, and she shot away like a bullet from the force.

For a minute I thought Caitlyn had already won, until I saw the woman slowly rise to her feet after hitting a tree. Then I noticed Caitlyn was panting, sweat glistening on her head. And I knew why, I could feel the amount of chakra she'd put into that punch, and at the very least, the woman had cracked ribs.

The woman stumbled a bit, coughing blood, before grinning again, "Note to self, don't insult Caitlyn's little boy toy."

Angered, Caitlyn blurred out of sight again delivering punches, kicks, elbows, knees in flued motions. Still the woman did not go down, her endurance was uncanny. It was only after Caitlyn sent the woman flying with a particularly nasty kick that I sensed something. As if something had been snatched from the air.

"Caitlyn! She's sending out a constant flow of chakra that's absorbing most of the blow!"

"You don't think I know that," Caitlyn hollered back. She'd known it the moment she'd first began close combat with the woman, and she was using brute taijutsu to break her shield, but it wasn't working.

"Ok Caitlyn, that was a nice little dance, but it's time to take it up a notch." The woman said.

"Shut up and fight," Caitlyn muttered.

Then the woman began to glow, and then it died almost instantly, and I knew she'd dropped the chakra armour around her. Then her fist planted itself on Caitlyn's face, and the real fight began.

A storm of kicks and punches were exchanged in flurries between them, with blocks thrown around to stop the blows. Caitlyn swept her foot, aiming for the ankle, and the woman jumped. At the same time sending her knee under Caitlyn's chin.

She was lifted off her feet and then she began to fall. But another knee to her back stopped her descent, and then she was actually lifted back onto her feet. My mouth fell open as I realized what had happened.

The woman's chakra shield, while making her invulnerable, apparently had slowed her down, probably from constantly have to flow chakra out of her body. But now the shield was gone, and she was moving at full speed, and Caitlyn's eyes didn't seem to be able to follow.

Meanwhile Caitlyn was losing ground, desperately blocking the woman's blows, until suddenly Caitlyn cocked back her fist as if to strike, but suddenly sent a kick from the side, making contact.

"It took long enough," Caitlyn whispered to herself.

Just like that, Caitlyn had turned the tide, and now the woman was at her mercy. She delivered a blow to the woman's stomach that put her on her knees, and Caitlyn jumped backk.

"Earth Style: Rocket Strike!"

A large boulder exploded from the ground, zooming directly towards the enemy, until..."

"Summoning Rashomon!"

The gate burst out from the ground, stopping the boulder dead in its tracks, and it fell with a thud to the ground. The woman leapt over the gate, screaming, "Water Style: Water Bullets."

Caitlyn was ready, her Sharingan watching the hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

The fireballs evaporated the water bullets, and several made contact with the woman in mid air, before the remains of a burnt log fell to the ground.

Caitlyn closed her eyes, listening, knowing that the woman was already moving towards her... There! Caitlyn ducked as a kick aimed for her head swept over her from the left, and Caitlyn's kunai flashed for only a second before embedding itself into the womans stomach.

The kunoichi gasped, her mouth hanging open in a silent howl, before steel wires were wrapped around her, and finally she managed to let loose a bloody shriek before...

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The fire flashed up the cord, until the screaming woman was devoured, and then all was silent save for the crackling flames.

Caitlyn deactivated her Sharingan, before slowly turning away, walking purposefully towards me, but I met her half way. "See," Caitlyn said. "Those are the kind of ninja you'll face, and that wasn't even one of their best."

"All the more reason to learn better jutsus," I said, grinning. Caitlyn managed a weak grin in return, but only just.

"Fine, take the damn scroll, but you have to learn the jutsu on your own and on your own time."

"Why?"

"Because you need to get faster, much faster if you want to survive. I won't be able to save your butt in time against their best ninjas, it's as simple as that."

"So.."

"So, you need to improve, rapidly. From now on, we're going all out with this training, and more powerful jutsus will come when you've gotten fast enough to create enough time to perform them."

"What about taijutsu?"

"Doesn't really matter if you can outclass the other ninja with speed, then you can nail them however you please."

"That reminds me, for a while their you were kinda getting your butt kicked, even with Sharingan, you wanna tell me how?"

"Basically, her increase of speed made her faster than me, so then I all I could do was read her movements, but not react to them. However, I was quite a bit tougher than she was, and she wasn't able to finish it in time."

"Why?"

"Because by then I'd found a pattern to her movements, and even if she was faster than me, I knew what the next move was with plenty of time to counter. That's one of the benefits with the Sharingan, and thats why we have to awaken yours quickly before some other girl besides me is kicking your butt."

I grinned again, "Yeah, that would just kill you if your boy toy was getting physical with some other girl wouldn't it?"

"Oh shut up before I decide to fry you to."

My only response was to kiss her, and all those feelings hit me at once. The excitement and tension of the battle, the feelings of lust, pleasure, and longing I had for Caitlyn all collided in a kind've emotional storm that made me inwardly vow to protect her.

And thats when it happened, we broke apart, and Caitlyn mouth almost dropped. "Reed, your eyes."

"What..."

I lost my words as everything became so much sharper and movements simpler. "The Sharingan!" I cried.

"Finally! You'll be making leaps and bounds with your ninja skills now!"

I'd never seen Caitlyn so excited before, and I could've sworn I saw relief etched into the lines of her gorgeous, yet beaten up, face.

"We should celebrate," Caitlyn said with a wink.

I smiled, half-hoping she was joking. "No Caitlyn, not 'til we're older. Hell, what we did before was going to far!"

"Aaah, why do you have to be such a good boy," Caitlyn pouted.

"Because it attracts the bad girls, duh."

"Well, I'll just have to beat back the rest of 'em then won't I," Caitlyn quipped.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm all yours."

"Well since you can't beat me yet, I'm not exactly all yours yet, unless..."

"No Caitlyn."

* * *

It actually took weeks before I finally mastered the jutsu in the scroll, because it was quite advaced, considered a borderline B to A rank Jutsu that also helped me master several other lower level jutsus.

My Sharingan developed at an unnatural rate, thanks to the insane training sessions Caitlyn began to put me through. Once or twice I actually came close to dying, but I would not truly become intimate with death until a while later.

My Sharingan had reached the third level, and while Caitlyn still outmatched me, (she also grew stronger, though in slightly smaller leaps compared to my own.) I found that with our Sharingans on the same level, our sparring sessions were much more intense and longer.

Also, Alexis and I had grown apart, and eventually she was the one who ended it. This didn't trouble me in the slightest, as my feelings for her had died when my feelings for Caitlyn had been brought to the surface.

My family was worried though, and constantly pressured me with questions to the point that Ciatlyn and I had no choice but to train in dwindling summer nights. And it was on one of those nightly training sessions that things began to truly start to crumble, and my nostalgia of my next true battle with an enemy ninja was quickly silenced.

Summer was digging in, defying the seasonal calendar. It looked as though summer would stay for the next school year, but I thought little of this. It was during one of the later training, one of the few before the school year began, that the enemy ninjas took there second stroke.

"Looks like your good for one shot, but I can already tell your chakra will have increased enough for two shots by next week," Caitlyn said.

I was on one knee, panting heavily, streamlets of sweat cast trails of wet down my forehead.

"What would happen if I tried a second shot right now?"

"It wouldn't work," Caitlyn said solemnly. "Until next week, there is no second shot, but you're close."

"Well if I'm so close to increasing my limit by two, wouldn't the second shot still work, but just be weaker?"

"Yeah, way weaker, which actually makes it a fairly useless jutsu compared to what else you have up your sleeve. Jutsus that use less chakra than the Chidori."

"So then are you telling me I wasted all this time for nothing? Are you saying that I have way more jutsus that are more useful?"

"The Chidori is your trump card, and you'll only use it when you KNOW you can connect, Sharingan or not."

"Yes Caitlyn-sensei."

"I told you not to call me sensei anymore Reed, giving that fact that we're dating now."

"Sorry, I just can't help it. It's been tough, but you've taught me so much, and you saved my life."

Caitlyn grinned, "True, yet you still haven't paid me back in full..."

"When the time is right Caitlyn...sensei."

I briefly stared at the enormous boulder I'd left a large crater in with the Chidori. "What would the effects be on the enemy if I hit them with a second shot," I asked quietly.

"At the most a small gash, but, if you somehow manage to hit them in the throat, specifically the jugular vein..." Caitlyn trailed off. She knew I could envision the bloody result in my mind.

"But like I said Reed, there won't be a second shot."

I was about to reply when I sensed movement, and the normal sounds of the night had been silenced. Caitlyn sensed it too, and we both froze. Then we felt it. An evil prescence, more deadly and cunning than the kunoichi of before.

"Shit," I heard Caitlyn hiss. "It's Trigger."

It was only as she said the name that I realized that there were two menaces lurking in the woods around us.

"But there's two chakras," I whispered, barely breathing.

"It's a Shadow Clone, and I would know that presence anywhere. He's tried to kill me before."

It was only as she said this that we heard the tiniest drip of water, coming from a nearby lake behind us. Someone was maneuvering towards us. Caitlyn caught my eye, and then nodded. We closed our eyes, for a second, both listening and concentrating. Then the Sharingan appeared in our eyes and we jumped into the air, twisting around as we went.

We'd no sooner focused on the lake that someone came roaring out of the ground from where we had just stood, and he was rocketing up and at us! All I caught was silvery long hair and silvery eyes that glowed eerily in the moonlight. Then someone shot out of the nearby lake like a missile.

We had two ninja heading at us, and I swore I saw the glint of something metal glint in both pairs of their deathly white hands. Caitlyn responded by tossing something round into the air, and seconds before the two men were upon us, the flash bomb went off.

Caitlyn and I landed back down quickly before simultaneously throwing explosive kunai back into the air. The white light blossomed with two fiery explosions, and then the light of the moon dominated again.

In the moonlight only one human form landed back down onto the ground, apparently unharmed from the way he took his landing.

"Very good Caitlyn, you've improved since the last time we met, and I see you finally found your fellow Uchiha scumbag as well." Trigger's voice crackled and rapsed as he spoke, making me think of the crushing of dead leaves, or the crushing of skulls.

He was slim and tall, but well built. And despite his raspy voice, he did not look much older than me. And for some reason, that sent a shiver to clutch at my throat, because the voice of a predator didn't match the look and body of a sixteen-year old.

"Good to see you too Trigger," Caitlyn replied solemnly, keeping her emotions in check at what appeared to be a small reunion.

"Shall we skip the reminiscing and get straight to the blood?"

"Sure, plenty of time to talk when we're dead."

"When you say 'we' though Caitlyn," Trigger snarled. "You, unfortunately, mean yourself and your companion, Reed."

Caitlyn hand's blurred through hand signs in response. Talk was over.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

The lake roared to life as a dragon of water flew towards Trigger. Trigger without taking his eyes off us simply threw explosive tags at the dragon, which exploded right before they could plunge into it's watery head, at a hand sign from Trigger.

The dragon fell apart from the force of the combined explosion, water splattering the forest floor.

Trigger couldn't resis getting one last barb. "Are you so stupid that you actually forgot that I countered that same jutsu last time?"

Then he was gone, but I followed him easily enough. He was zigzagging toward us, and I caught the bending of his knees. He was going to jump. Caitlyn saw it too and we went through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I cried.

Caitlyn threw shuriken before yelling, "Multi Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."

Fireballs and hordes of shuriken howled toward Trigger. Then in a sight of almost de ja vu of the kunoichi, I saw Trigger grin. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" He screamed, pointing his palms downwards.

A wall of rock grew from the ground, intercepting our deadly projectiles. The fires flickered out and the shuriken ricocheted harmlessly off the wall. He'd performed an Earth style jutsu without even touching the ground. Trigger was obviously someone to be feared, I thought.

And yet the words I said next contradicted those thoughts. "Caitlyn, let me take him myself."

"What?"

"Let me fight him one on one."

"Reed you aren't ready." Caitlyn was surprised, even shocked by me statement.

"Your just going to keep saying that Caitlyn," I said quietly. "I need to know what I'm really up against. Don't interfere unless he's about to kill me!" This last sentence I said as jokingly as possible, trying to grin.

"Alright Reed, I'll give you a chance."

My grin evaporated, and I stepped forward, away from Caitlyn, towards the enemy. Trigger casually walked around his wall to face me.

"You're a fool Caitlyn," he said with a smirk. "He'll be dead in five minutes at least."

It was my turn to smirk, "You'll be dead in one."

Then I was gone, disappearing into the trees, and I saw Trigger whirl about, trying to locate me. He may be powerful, but he definitely didn't have my level of speed. I threw a kunai in his direction before increasing my speed even more, and I appeared right behind him as he dodged the kunai.

"Time's up Trigger."

My next kunai swung in his direction, and it fell to his throat. I felt my triumph jarred to pieces through, as the kunai bounched back. I might as well have hit stone. Trigger grinned.

"My kekkei genkai makes my skin as hard as stone, when exposed to moonlight," he hissed. "I bet your stupid girlfriend didn't know that, since we last fought during the day."

I leapt back a second too late, as metal claws suddenly swept out towards me. They were the silvery things I'd seen before! He managed to cut my chest but that was all. It didn't hinder my counter.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The air burned as I sent flames crackling at him, but he simply said, with one hand sign. "Earth Style: Lunar Shield." He glowed silver before the fire engulfed him, but I watched in horror as he simply walked through it, still glowing.

It was only once he was out of the flames that his silvery glow disappeared, leaving him totally unharmed. Then he flashe orange for a second, and I felt his chakra intensify. I tried to hide my surprise at my sudden realization.

"You absorbed the chakra of my attack."

Trigger's response was one not unexpected, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He shot back flames more intense than I'd even seen Caitlyn produce! Now the fire roared towards me, but I wasn't going to freeze. Using chakra, I leapt to the side, the flames licking my feet as they passed. I flipped and landed, and whirled around, expecting Trigger to have charged me.

Trigger stood where he was, and I felt seething frustration well inside me. I knew I could beat this guy in hand to hand with my Sharingan, but _he _knew that too, so with his kekkei genkai he didn't bother. So now he was keeping me at bay with powerful ninjutsu.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just use my speed and dodge my way in." I muttered, before disappearing. "Armor or not, I'm going to break it."

Trigger wasn't going to let me. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Water exploded from the ground, and now I knew his skill with Water Jutsu was that of a S-Rank ninja. I had no chance, as the wide sweep of water soon caught me, and battered me against a nearby tree.

Pain slithered up my back from the impact, and a silent howl of pain escaped my lips as the wind was knocked out of me. I fell to my knees, and looked up to see Trigger a mere five feet away from me.

"I have to admit, Reed, I didn't expect such a level of skill from you. I expected you to be _extremely _weak, but your simply average."

"Go to Hell, Trigger."

"Make me."

Trigger brought his claws down on empty ground as I leapt back and to my feet. Trigger only had time to see me smirk before I said, "Release." Instantly, the sound thunder was heard as the ground cracked under the combined weight of my chakra training weights.

My first punch sent Trigger into the air, before my thirty-second punch sent him down again. My fists were bloody and bruised from pounding that armor, but I was confident I'd shattered it.

The only thing that shattered was my confidence as Trigger stood up, completely unharmed. Yet he wasn't talking, and that was when I realized why.

His jaw lay haphazardly to the left side. I had dislocated it. Unfortunately, with a crack, he popped it back into place. "Whew," he mocked. "That last punch nearly knocked me out, even with my Lunar Armor protecting me. Not bad, I guess I can put you slightly above average, since this fight had already gone on longer than my battle with Caitlyn."

I found myself grinding my teeth in anger, unable to say anything, just to charge.

Trigger couldn't block a single blow with my speed, not that it seemed to matter. His armor was holding, and it was like the fight was between me and his lunar hardened skin, not Trigger himself.

I hammered away, slowly making progress while Trigger made minor attempts to block my blows. I saw what appeared to be glowing cracks in his skin, as if his skin really was some kind've hardened stone shell.

Unfortunately, I was wearing out faster than the armor. I was in phenomenal shape, but to attack this relentlessly at this speed would've been taxing for any ninja. With a final frustrated kick, I sent Trigger spiraling into the water of the lake.

He hit with an enormous, splash, as though I'd dropped an entire cliff down and not a ninja. Water sprayed into the air, glistening in the moonlihgt, but it never touched the ground when it should've.

So skilled was Trigger that while in the water he summoned great amounts of chakra to push the entire lake up, until it roared at me in the form of a tsunami, with Trigger calling from a column of water nearby.

"Water Style: Hurricane's Crescendo!"

I was trapped. Desperate, my Sharingan eyes scanned wildely about, looking for some kind've safety. I didn't have time to form a counter jutsu, or did I? I'd never been so afraid in my entire life. Drowning had alwyas been my greatest fear, and here was an entire lake being dropped on my head!

I felt weak, and helpless. It was like those montsh of training had been worthless. In the end, I was still outclassed. I was still going to an early grave. I heard Ciatlyn suddenly shout, and I felt a trickle of unfamiliar power flow at the sound of her voice.

It rushed up from my feet, growing, until a great vortex of power seemd to swirl in my head, right behind my eyes. And from somewhere deep inside, withtin the very roots of power of the Uchiha bloodline something awakened, and a word came to my lips without even opening it.

The wave was literally right in front of me, a glassy mirror about to swallow me. When I bothered to glance in the mirror, I saw that my Sharingan had changed. There was a pinwheel in the place of the tomas.

Then that word of power was finally spoken. "Amaterasu."


End file.
